Darkness in the eye of the storm
by Kaithrixla
Summary: Ok, I know this is lame, but I wanted to redo my fic from before. Flames are a little too welcome.


Cold… That was the only thought that went threw the young woman's mind as she traveled down the muddy path, newborn child in her arms

I was bound to do it sometime… I loved the story line from my first fic Dancing Dragon: Kuja's Sister, but I wrote it really badly… so I am redoing it, from scratch. And am much happier with it now, I hope you like it better too… My first version of this sucked… oh and for the Steiner + Beatrix fans, there will be more of that this time!

~~~
__

Cold… That was the only thought that went threw the young woman's mind as she traveled down the muddy path, newborn child in her arms. It was a stormy night, the skies were pitch-black, and the clouds seemed to be filled with endless rain as if glaring down at the woman far below them. 

A cloaked figure was siting in one of the trees above her. The figure was almost human shaped with long clawed fingers, and what appeared to be wings. She curled her lips into an animal like smile. Her silver tail twitching. Careful not to make a sound as she eyed the woman as she walked home. 

Suddenly, the branch cracked… making the smallest noise.

The woman swiftly turned around and peered into the darkness,

"So here you are…" A voice suddenly echoed in the trees. The woman whipped around, eyes wide.

"Who are you!" She spat as her eyes darted around. She waited for a few seconds, but there was no reply. Her heartbeat was fast as she slowly began to back up. 

Then all at once, the figure that had been watching her jumped out of the trees and landed on the ground in front of her, then stood up…

The figure was a girl with A silver tail, and wings. She hissed a cat like hiss at the woman with the baby… then in an instant, had a dagger in her hand. The woman held her baby tight and tried to run. But felt a stop spell freeze her…

"I have been looking for you…" The cat-girl hissed, "You, who are a threat…" then she razed the dagger and swung it at the woman… the woman fell to the ground… bleeding. The baby crying as it hit the ground. 

"What have I done… to you?" the woman choked.

"It is not what you did, it is what your child will do…" The Cat-girl hissed. 

Then raised the dagger and brought it down on the child, scaring the eye… 

****

28 years later…

"Beatrix… are you alright?"

I opened my eye and it began to focus… My head ached…

"Beatrix… oh thank god you are alright!" I heard someone say… I turn my head, to see a worried Steiner staring back.

"I'm fine," I said, rubbing my head. I sat up; I was in the castle infirmary… how did I get here…? I strained my brain to remember what had happened… Someone attacked me… Someone calling herself "Catal"… A winged woman… with a tail of a genome… she told me I was no match for her… She said she would finish me off sometime… and everything went black… 

I rubbed my head it still hurt a little, I looked over at Steiner; he was talking with one of the Healers about my condition. 

"She should be fine, she just needs rest. All she got was a bash on the head," The healer said. "Why don't you come back later?" 

"I am fine waiting here," Steiner said, dismissing the healer's words. The healer sighed and walked off. Steiner walked over to the bed I lay in and sat in the char next to it. 

"Steiner, how long was I out?" I said, wondering if I had been out a few hours, or a few days…

He sighed and I gout a good look at him, he looked like he hadn't slept for awhile. I hated seeing worry over me; it always ran him ragged…

"You were out for one and a half days…" he shook his head, "One of your solders found you had passed out, outside of Alexandra. They got you back here. And you have been her-" He was cut short by a crash. 

Then a scream… It came from the throne room! Garnet!

I leapt out of bed and saw my sword on the table, I quickly grabbed it and held it at ready, then ran towards the throne room. Steiner telling me that I needed rest the whole time. 

Or he was until we reached the throne room…

The throne guards, lying in pools of their own blood, and Garnet backing away from the window, fear on her face… Steiner already had his sword at ready as we rushed in. I instantly froze when I saw the trespasser in the window…

The one, who attacked me, Catal was here.

I stood in front of Garnet, sword head high. I was not going to let her come to harm. 

Catal jumped out of the window, and hissed. Her tail swishing behind her. She was more animal than human. 

"So you are back in the fight!" she taunted, walking toward me. As if she didn't care that I had my sword. Steiner was at my side, ready to attack at any moment…

"What do you want from me" I said threw gritted teeth. 

"I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance…" Catal spat, "He may have failed, but I won't!" 

"What are you talking about!?"

"I will finish what he started! Kuja may have failed, but I won't!" She bared fangs

"Kuja?" I was spellbound, what did Kuja have to do with all this?

"you are boring me…" she raised a hand and I felt myself begin to lift of the ground… then I flew into the wall, Steiner hit the other. 

Catal turned her attention to Garnet again. Garnet tried to run, but was stopped by Catal, who grabbed her by the neck, and said a spell in a language I had never heard… then dropped Garnet. Garnet hit the floor with a thud and scrambled away from her grasp.

Catal turned to me and hissed, before spreading her wings, and taking to the skies. Getting away out the window. 

I didn't even think before running over to Garnet. 

"My queen! Are you hurt?" Steiner was already there. 

"Uuuggg...I think so," Garnet said. Rubbing her head "but I fell like I was run over by a Chocobo." 

"What did she do to you?" I asked.

I......I don't know," she closed her eyes and sat there for a minuet. "My Eidolon's there, there gone!!!!!"

~~~

So what did you think??? I like it better than my first attempt… a lot better. Ohhh yeah…

Disclaimer: I Do not own Beatrix or any other related characters, the only one that is mine is Catal, Squaresoft owns all the others… 

Look down here, yeah here she the pretty box? This is Mr. Review box. Tell him what you think of this fanfic!.


End file.
